


Y is for Yearning (Sex Drive)

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Pietro Maximoff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High Sex Drive, M/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: "Keep up, old man."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Series: A-Z Kink List [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 42





	Y is for Yearning (Sex Drive)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's the next part of the series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Pietro Maximoff had a high sex drive, it was obvious. It wasn’t that he needed it all the time exactly, but that didn’t stop him from wanting it, especially with his boyfriend. Sex with Clint was amazing, truly it was, but recently Pietro had found that Clint struggled to keep up with him. Did he really want it that often?

It was true that the older man was trying, that much was clear, but he didn’t know how long he would be able to keep up with him for. He was getting old dammit!, not that Pietro minded.

Even though he knew that he would get turned down most of the time, it didn’t deter the younger man, always going to ask his boyfriend for what he craved. Sometimes he said yes and sometimes he didn’t, not a big deal. He really didn’t mind, he loved to tease Clint about it anyway, even if he was able to keep up.

Pietro walked through their shared house, looking around, eager to find his boyfriend. He was in another one of his _moods_. It couldn’t be helped, he supposed, he was young and that just happened to mean a higher sex drive. He looked in their kitchen, living room and dining room before turning around to start his climb up the stairs. Pietro walked over to their shared bedroom, pushing open the door to find Clint lying on the bed reading. The silver haired man moved towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, trying his best to draw Clint’s attention away from the book to him.

His eyes didn’t stray from the book in his hands, far too engrossed in whatever he was reading to notice his boyfriend’s advances. Pietro cleared his throat. “Ehem…” Nothing, absolutely nothing. Eventually Pietro just had enough, pulling back his hand and brought it back down beside Clint. Clint jumped slightly.

“Yes, Pietro?”, he asked, now turning his attention to the other man. Pietro smirked and Clint could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. “I want you”, the Sokovian licked his lips, his accent thick, making Clint’s cock stiffen in his pants. God he loved that accent. The older man smiled back, giving Pietro a smirk of his own before setting the book down on his nightstand, grabbing the other man by the collar and pulling him to him.

“Come here then”, he chucked, reaching for Pietro’s shirt, pulling it over his head to expose his chiseled abs, tossing in somewhere in the room. He’d find it later. Clint ran his fingers over his boyfriend’s chest, tracing the defined lines of his abs. He found himself wanting to lick them, to taste the salty beads of sweat that rolled down them, but he’d refrain for now.

Pietro moaned as he felt Clint’s hot tongue circle one of his nipples, leaving a hot wet trail behind it. Clint lightly bit down on the hardening nub, one of his hands going up to toy with his other nipple, making Pietro shudder. He continued to abuse Pietro’s chest for a moment longer, enjoying the whines and moans that he drew from the other man. It was like a drug to him.

Finally Clint stopped, reaching up for his own shirt to pull it off, exposing his own chest. His abs were just as defined as Pietro, years of training having paid off it seemed. The man had quite a few scars though. Some were pretty large, having raised scar tissue, the colour more prominent than the others, making Clint a little self-conscious. Then there were some that were barely noticeable though, mainly along his biceps and pecs. Pietro like them though. When they were intimate or even just lying in bed Pietro would often place a small kiss on each of them and tell Clint just how much he enjoyed them, constantly getting Clint to tell him the stories of how he’d gotten them. That was one reason why Clint fell in love with Pietro, he never judged him. Not for his poor hearing or his flaws.

Pietro trailed his fingers over some of the scars before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Clint’s lips. He instantly felt the man’s hand go to the back of his neck, pulling him back in for more. Their lips smashed together as Clint deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The younger man’s lips parted, giving Clint the permission he needed. Their tongues massaged each other’s, slowly exploring each other’s mouths. He gasped into his boyfriend’s mouth as he felt Clint palm his cock through his pants.

Clint pulled away, catching his breath. “Someone’s eager”, he teased, raising his eyebrow, giving the other man a wide smile. Pietro rolled his eyes and playfully slapped his boyfriend’s chest. “Shut up.” Clint laughed, bringing his hand down to Pietro’s sweats, pulling them off. He gasped at the cold air of the room around his growing erection.

“Ah”, a small moan escaped him as he felt Clint wrap his hand around the base of his cock, pumping him agonisingly slowly, teasing him. He knew that Pietro hated being teased, as the man was usually the one who teased him, making sure Clint didn’t protest. He let out a groan of frustration, moving away from Clint to lay on his back.

“C’mere”, he pleaded, pouting at the older man. “I want you to fuck me.” Well, at least he wasn’t being a brat about it. Clint crawled over to him, swinging a leg over his waist to straddle him. He reached into the bedside locker, pulling out a small bottle of lube, squeezing a decent amount onto his fingers before moving them to Pietro’s hole. He teased the rim of his hole, smearing the lube around, but not pushing inside. Not yet, he had to be patient.

A loud whine left Pietro, showing that he was being anything but patient right now. Clint’s eyes sharpened, giving the other man a cold stare. “Don’t be a brat, Pietro”, he warned, the tone of his voice dead serious, even with the smirk on his face. The silver haired man nodded.

Clint pushed two of his fingers into Pietro, not giving him anytime to adjust. The other man let out a small scream, feeling his fingers slide in right to the third knuckle. Clint was confused. It shouldn’t have been that easy.

“Did you prep yourself earlier?”, he asked, almost in disbelief, although he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. His boyfriend was Pietro Maximoff after all. The younger man went beet red, trying his best to cover his face with his arm. He didn’t succeed, however, as Clint had caught a glimpse of his face, now knowing the answer to his question. “You were expecting me to say yes, weren’t you?”, he asked, grabbing Pietro’s arm, and taking it down from his face. Pietro nodded again, too embarrassed to answer him properly.

Clint’s eyes darkened as he withdrew his fingers, pushing his own pants down, freeing his cock. It was fully hard and leaking precum, the sight making Pietro’s mouth water. He lined his cock up with Pietro’s entrance before pushing inside, bottoming out in one thrust. Their groans filled the room as Clint began thrusting, slamming into Pietro.

Pietro screamed when Clint hit his prostate, well, it was more like a high pitched moan. Every thrust that Clint made kept hitting that spot inside him, making him cry out, begging for more.

“Please…please, Clint…harder…faster, fuck!”, he ground out through clenched teeth, trying his best to keep quiet as he got the words out. Clint let out an involuntary moan himself. He absolutely loved hearing his boyfriend beg for him, especially when he became a panting, moaning mess too.

Clint felt his thrusts start to slow down, becoming less powerful every time. Shit. His stamina wasn’t what it used to be. He looked down at Pietro who gave him a sly smirk.

“Keep up, old man.”

What? What the fuck did that brat just say to him? To say Clint was angry was an understatement, however, it seemed to make him more determined. His thrusts started to pick up again, getting harder and faster, each one making the other man scream beneath him. Now it was his turn to smirk.

“You sure you don’t wanna stop?”, he asked, the amusement clear in his voice. Pietro looked about as irritated as one could while being fucked in the ass. He was about to comment something just as irritating, probably a light insult, when he came, hard. Pietro shot thick ropes of cum onto his stomach, some of it sliding down to his abdomen.

He came down from his high panting, trying to recover while Clint was still pounding into him.

Clint came a moment later, spilling inside him. He slumped to the side, completely worn out. Pietro got up, going to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean them up.

He entered the bedroom again, hearing soft snoring. Pietro ran the cloth over Clint’s skin, cleaning it before pulling the covers over him. He looked oddly peaceful like this.

Pietro cleaned himself off, getting some clean clothes out of his closet, putting them on. No matter how tempting it was he couldn’t lay down with his boyfriend. He had work now and had to leave. Instead, Pietro placed a soft kiss on Clint’s forehead. “I love you”, he whispered to him as he put on his shoes, now heading for the door. God, he was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> The last part of the series will be up in a few hours. This has been such a fun series to write and collab on. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are very much appreciated:)


End file.
